


Opportunities (Let’s make lots of money)

by Lothiriel84



Series: Roomies [1]
Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Consent Issues, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Mild Language, Secret Relationship, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: I’m looking for a partnerregardless of expenseThink about it seriouslyYou know it makes sense





	1. Chapter 1

“I can’t believe you managed to talk my parents into this,” David repeated for what was probably the billionth time that evening. He was perched somewhat awkwardly on the edge of Colin’s bed, the small suitcase containing most of his personal belongings still sitting at his feet, his hands clutching nervously at the handle.

“I’m wounded, David,” he announced, rather dramatically. “I thought I had proved myself enough to restore your faith in my exceptional powers of persuasion.”

David rolled his eyes, finally let go of his suitcase. “I didn’t mean it like that, as you know perfectly well.”

“Then stop making such a fuss. You’re exactly where you wanted to be, so what does it even matter?”

“I’m just saying I never thought they would be so dumb as to buy into the whole live-in mentorship thing. Nobody in their right mind would agree to live at such close quarters, all while keeping their relationship strictly platonic.”

“Isn’t it lucky then that we’re dealing with a bunch of mindless MarsCorp drones, who don’t have enough brain capacity to even imagine two fellow employees having a little fun on the side?”

David all but snorted, quite inelegantly at that. “On the side, my arse. We nearly got caught last week, all because you couldn’t wait until the end of our shift.”

“I didn’t hear you complain at the time.”

“That’s not the point!”

He grinned, remorselessly. “Hmm, you know how I get all hot and bothered when you pretend to be annoyed at me.”

“I’m not – oof!” Whatever David had been meaning to say, he never got the chance to actually say it, as Colin climbed onto the bed with enough momentum to send the boy reeling backwards against the cushions.

“Now, where were we?”

“This – is not – workplace appropriate behaviour,” David chuckled, even as he found himself trapped beneath Colin’s larger frame.

“Well, that might as well be, save for one small, yet rather significant detail – these are my own quarters, and therefore do not fall under that specific category.”

“My – hmmm, parents will be ever so angry when they figure out you’d been planning to take advantage of their only son all along.”

“You’re quite right, David,” Colin quipped, his hand pausing half an inch away from where the boy desperately wanted it to go. “How about we put a pin in this ‘taking advantage’ business for now, and go back to doing real science?”

“Don’t you – dare,” David panted, writhing under his weight until he managed to grab hold of Colin’s wrist.

“Getting bossy in bed, are we? I might have to teach you some manners, young man,” Colin laughed, effectively silencing the boy with a kiss.  


	2. Chapter 2

“You agreed it was your turn to do the laundry. That was three days ago, Colin – what am I supposed to do, turn up to work wearing one of your shirts?”

“I can’t promise I’d manage to keep my hands off you if you did that, baby,” Colin joked, shooting him one of his most annoying I’m-such-a-Bad-Boy grins. Only it didn’t quite have the same effect on David as it once used to; not after living together for over two months, and having to deal with the man’s deeply ingrained reluctance to behave like a proper adult all the time. Sometimes it felt like out of the two of them, he was actually the grown-up, while Colin much too often behaved like an oversized toddler who was only too used to getting things his own way.

“Fine,” he snapped at length, ducking his way out of the placating kiss Colin was trying to press on his cheek. “You know what, I can do my own laundry. Go and have some fun with your friends at the bar, or whatever it is you like to do on a Friday night.”

“That’s not fair, man. You know how busy I am, what with being a Head of Department and everything. It’s not as if I enjoy going to any of those boring meetings – I’d very much rather spend my precious time working on one of our exciting projects, and I’m not just talking about doing science here.”

David all but ignored what he clearly recognised as a prefabricated speech, and set about picking up his dirty clothes that lay scattered on the floor of their bedroom. “Yeah, you’re far too busy and important for sharing the household chores with me, I get it. It’s fine, really – I don’t even know what I was thinking of, I should have known right from the start that we could never be on an equal footing in this relationship. No, scratch that – you never said you wanted a relationship in the first place, just someone who would put up with your frankly ridiculous whims, and also have sex with you whenever you felt in the mood.”

The silence that followed was deafening, even more so considering how Colin could hardly resist having the final word, ever. It wasn’t fair that he felt like he was going to start crying any moment now; Shareholders, what a stupid, gullible child he was, and now he was going to make a spectacle of himself too, all for Colin’s private amusement on top of that.

“Baby, I had no idea you felt that way,” his pathetic excuse for a boyfriend uttered at last. “Hell, I’m going to bribe one of those idiots from the Tech Department and get us our very own LaudryBot if that’s what it takes to make you feel better.”

“That’s not – forget it. Have you even listened to a word of what I said?”

“Of course I have, baby. Come here, you silly thing,” Colin replied as gently as he ever did, sneaking his arms around David’s chest. He struggled for a moment, eventually gave in to the comfort and familiarity of the embrace.

Weak, he was so weak – always had been, ever since he could remember. _Stupid David, always letting everyone take advantage of you, and thanking them afterwards, because that’s the kind of idiot you are._

“I am not a child, Colin,” he muttered, angrily – the effect quite lost as his voice broke halfway into a sob. “You can’t treat me like one.”

“I never said you were, you silly. Do you think I would be having sex with you most nights if I thought of you as a child?”

David sniffled, vainly searching his pockets for a handkerchief. “I’m not your rent boy either. Stop talking about the sex when it’s not in the slightest bit relevant.”

“Sex is always relevant,” Colin pointed out smugly, offering him his own handkerchief, which he was forced to accept as he couldn’t find his own. “But I take your point – we’re the Quantum Bastard Bros, partners in crime as well as in our everyday life, and I’m sorry if I ever made you feel second best.”

“That’s not really an apology, is it?” David laughed humourlessly, all while leaning further into Colin’s embrace. The truth was that he needed him as much as the recycled air that they breathed – never mind that it was occasionally more than a little stale, and not entirely good for their health.

“I promise I’ll make it up to you when we’re finally out of here,” Colin announced solemnly, brushing a soft kiss at the back of his neck. _The bastard_ , David’s rational mind immediately warned him. _He knows I can’t resist him when he does that, and now he’s doing it on purpose._

Still, he couldn’t bring himself to stop him, instead tilting his head in order to give him better access. As mad as he still was at Colin, every cell of his body was screaming to let the man have his wicked way with him, preferably right there, right now.

“I – should just go back to my parents’, see how you like it,” he let out in a breathy whisper, half-heartedly trying to fight back the natural response of his body. Colin’s lips moved along his neck, finding that spot behind his ear that never failed to make him weak at the knees, and he found himself without any other real options but to surrender.

“Shareholders, I really hate you,” he murmured with conviction, just as Colin finally slipped his hand down the front of his trousers.

“Duly noted, baby,” Colin laughed merrily, his hand setting up a maddeningly slow rhythm. “Now, let’s see if we can add some more items of clothing to that laundry basket of yours, hmm?”


End file.
